AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal
The AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal is one of three titular mobile suits and the successor of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal, appearing in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Kio Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A thrid generation mobile suit and successor to Gundam AGE-2, it was developed in secret by Flit, who used the AGE Device left by Asemu before he went missing 13 years ago in preparation for the final battle against the Vagan "Hobby Japan" Monthly, Hobby Japan, May 2012, JAN 4910081270529.. Vagan technologies that were obtained over a long-term during the war have been applied to the AGE-3 including innovations not found in Federation MS "Gundam AGE3 Normal" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.21, Bandai, (2012) . It is also the most unique of all the Earth Federation's mobile suits as it implemented the new Core Block System. Unlike previous Gundam units that have been developed under the control of Federation troops, the development of this machine was almost single-handedly carried out by retired military officer Flit Asuno . The main generator built into the Gundam AGE-3 Normal boasts enough output for the simultaneous operation of multiple high-output weapons . The AGE-3 is made up of two components: the Core Fighter, serving as the boosters, head and cockpit and the G-Ceptor: a separate transformable unit that serves as the body, arms, legs and armaments of the AGE-3 Normal capable of autonomous flight. This separation can be utilized in switching between its Fortress and Orbital Wears, eliminating the need for the AMEMBO used by the previous two Gundams. The AGE System is also installed into the Gundam, allowing it to collect combat data and upgraded it for perfect compatibility with the new Mobile Suit. Aside from the innovations in design, the AGE-3 is also outfitted with newer weapons. The beam sabers in the mobile suit were made much smaller than previous models, allowing it to be wielded either handheld or deployed directly from the forearm shield. It also has a newer weapon called the SigMaxxis Rifle, a large handheld beam cannon developed from the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon. Being a scaled down version, it can destroy Vagan mobile suits with one shot as well as counter beam cannon shots fired from Vagan MS, even those outfitted with Electromagnetic Armor. Armaments ;*SigMaxiss Rifle :A large hand-held beam cannon developed from the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon. Being a scaled down version, it can destroy multiple Vagan mobile suits in one shot, even those outfitted with Electromagnetic Armor and counter beam cannon shots fired from Vagan Mobile Suits. When not in use, it can be stored on the back of AGE-3. ;*Blustia Cannon :Referred to as a "miniature Photon Ring Ray", the Blustia Cannon was a weapon attachment created by the AGE Builder for the SigMaxiss Rifle to dramatically increase its power and range, allowing the Gundam AGE-3 Normal to take out a Vagan battleship in one shot, similar to the original Photon Ring Ray used at the mobile fortress "Big Ring" which increases its power and range using Diva's own Photon Blaster Cannon. In order for the weapon to fire, a significant amount of charge time was needed. The Blustia Cannon was destroyed after firing presumably because it was also developed hastily without enough combat data. ;*Beam Sabers :Stored in AGE-3's arm shields. The hilts appear to be shorter than average Earth Federation saber hilts. The sabers can be either handheld or deployed directly from the forearm shield. ;*"Arm Shields" :AGE-3's defensive armaments. A pair of small shields containing the two beam sabers and used for minor protection. ;*Smoke Grenades :The grenades were used for preventing the enemy from interupting AGE-3's docking. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. ;*Core Block System ;*Wear System History For the history of the AGE-3 Normal, please see Kio Asuno's page. Variants ;*AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress ;*AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Picture Gallery Official Images 64250686201203151724372186964608324 000.jpg|AGE-3 Normal armed with SigMaxiss Rifle Sigmaxiss-rifle.png|SigMaxiss Rifle Blustia-cannon.jpg|AGE-3 Normal armed with Blustia Cannon Kio Asuno & Gundam AGE-3.jpg 1331901295232.png 1331887636375.jpg 1332720694380.jpg 1335776628169.jpg 1335776712278.jpg 1335776842962.jpg 1335704193162.jpg 1335704201441.jpg age 3 weaponu.jpg Gunpla 2vdjwnk.jpg|Gage-ing Builder 1/100 G Wear Gundam AGE-3 AGE-3 GB.jpg|GB 1/100 AGE-3 Normal Gundam Head AGE-3.jpg|Gundam Head Collection VOL.2 announcement featuring the head design of the AGE-3 Normal 144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal 20120315052557cf8.jpg 1331913432380.jpg 3166.jpg|AG 1/144 AGE-3 Normal AGE_123.jpg|Leaked concept art of AGE-2 and AGE-3 olHLn.jpg 1334923062208.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Boxart Fanart 402px-AGE-3_Gundam_AGE-3.jpg|Fanart depicting a cleaned-up version of the early leaked concept of the AGE-3 Notes and Trivia *Design wise, the Gundam AGE-3 is a tribute to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, as it also has separate components and a matching Core Block System. The SigMaxiss Rifle equipped with the Blustia Cannon made it resemble the GNZ-003 Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher. *The AGE-3 is the first mobile suit in the Advanced Generation that uses a Core Block System.. *Gundam AGE-3's beam saber configuration bears some resemblance to what the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam has, where the sabers can be used on the forearms or as handheld weapons, similar to the beam sabers and tonfas used by the Unicorn Gundam. References External Links Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits